A Servant and her Queen
by jin0uga
Summary: Femslash. The queen of vampires has taken a liking to her half-human-half-vampire adventurer.


Disclaimer: Yes this is just a fan written story. No I don't have any money so don't sue me.

_0_

_0_

I am in a very dangerous position right now. Granted, I have been in many dangerous situations throughout my entire life, however, this is a different sort of dangerous.

The I'm-trapped-in-the-queen-of-vampires-arms kind of dangerous.

I could only hope that she wasn't able to hear my rapid heartbeat but that was unlikely. It wasn't as if she had one. Vampires were dead; their hearts were probably so old and musty that if it _did_ started beating, they would have a serious case of dust bunnies. Anyway, back to my situation.

I had just become a human-vampire a few months ago. Unluckily for me, I had caught Queen Safiria eye and here we were now. I shuffled uneasily in her embrace; my palms becoming sweaty with every passing second in her death grip. Queen Safiria placed my head under her chin, tucking me closely and her long dark tresses began to pool on my shoulders and she made a light 'hmm' sound, which signaled that she was very comfortable right now.

I didn't dare to move an inch.

"What's the hurry? The Were-king and his lycan henchman will always be there." Her voice was so close to my ear which almost made me jump, but I forced myself to remain still. Although I knew that vampires had especially sensual voices for them to draw in their prey, I couldn't help but blush at the way the 'R's rolled off her tongue so smoothly, like the tinkling of wind chimes on a windy day. I had to hold back the groan in my throat.

"But-t I still think I better-" I started saying and was cut off when her arms tightened their grip on my waist as if daring me to try and break out of her hold. I sighed in defeat and leaned into her embrace. Safiria chuckled lowly and pulled me closer to her.

Her body was cold. Not that kind of 'corpse' coldness but a refreshing coldness. It felt like...the cool breeze we get during winter. It felt soothing against my hot skin and I shivered when her hands glided on my arms, before slowly traveling up to my neck. The vampire queen traced the two fang marks she had imprinted on me when I decided to become one of them, and pressed her cold fingertips against it. With my head tucked beneath her chin, I couldn't look up to see the expression on her face. But I could vivid picture the slight hook of her lips in my mind's eye. I snuggled closer to her.

"Humans sure are warm..." She says lowly, and I smiled slightly. Only she could say that without any sarcasm or jealously tinting her words. It was what it was; nothing more nothing less. I grunted in agreement and shut my eyes, basking in the peacefulness of the entire situation. Her hands left the bite marks on my neck and trailed down to my shoulders, slipping under the vamp armor to massage my shoulders. Queen Safiria was pretty soft when she wanted to be, I decided.

After a few more minutes, I spoke up and broke the peaceful atmosphere of the room. "If the vampire lord sees us like this, he's going to kill all your apprentices." I mumbled softly and tried to wriggle out of her arms. **Tried** was the word.

She pulled me down as soon as my knees straightened (damn she was strong) which brought me crashing down face first into her lap. I distantly felt the smooth silk dress on my face and she flipped me roughly, my head now resting on her lap while my body stretched out on the entire gothic sofa. I could now see her face clearly, and saw a teasing expression dancing on her features. I sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "Are you really over two hundred years old?" I asked.

She laughed; it was a light sound that vibrated through the entire room. "Don't you know that it's rude to ask a woman about her age?" Safiria responded and begun stroking my hair, her painted fingernails threading through my unruly locks. Her perfume was strong, but it didn't overpower her natural scent. "...you smell like roses." I told her as she continued her tender ministrations on my scalp. There was no response so I brushed it off thinking that she didn't hear me. Boy was I wrong.

Suddenly, her head dipped forward and my eyes went wide. I was about to ask her what was wrong but her lips cut off any further protest from me. _She tastes like blood, _I thought quietly as we continued kissing. A tingling sensation ran through me and a purr escaped safiria's throat. I nearly fainted. That must have been the sexiest sound my ears have ever heard in my entire life.

Her hands tugged against the hem of my armor and pulled me closer to her eager lips. I made the mistake of gasping when the coolness of her fingers touched my check and she took advantage of the moment to deepen our kiss. It felt so unreal; I had to open my eyes several times when I thought that this was purely from my imagination.

After what seemed like forever, we finally broke the kiss. Not because we wanted it to stop, but because I needed air. I was still human after all. I felt my face heat up when our eyes met and I nearly hid my face behind my hands, were it not for her multiple reassurances that no, it was not _that_ embarrassing. The queen of vampires laughed softly and hugged me once more.

"What an interesting human you are...I'll make sure that you never leave me." She said, and chuckled at my amusing expression of 'aasdafwef' when I misinterpreted it for something else.

"My Queen? Is there something wrong?" a deep gravelly voice from outside the door called for Safiria. I could recognize it as one of the powerful vampire lords Safiria had control over. There was a sigh in her voice as she spoke, "Yes, I will be there in a moment. Now leave."

There was no masking the irritated tone in her voice and the shadow form beneath the door slunk away. I let out a stifled laugh and started picking up my weapons which I had left on the floor when she called me to her chambers a few hours ago. A slight grin spread on my face when I gave her a bow. "Now my queen, I must be off. There is blood to drink and werewolves to slay."

The vampire smirked (oh god it was sexy) and gave me another kiss before opening the door. "Will you be back?" She asks playfully and lingers at the door when I turn to walk away. I give her a wave of my hand.

"A servant always returns to her queen."

_0_

_0_

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I'm a rally big fan of yuri so don't mind me for writing this. If you enjoyed it and want to give feed back please go ahead. If you want to flame this story for being slashy then I suggest that you wipe this story from your mind or vent your frustrations by playing adventure quest. Thanks!**


End file.
